November 16, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop 5:18 Williamm258 hi Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:28 Dragonian King hi guys 5:28 Williamm258 hi bro 5:30 Loving77 hiii silly 5:30 Dragonian King I heard that it's no opinions day if you have an opinion you get kicked what do you guys think of that You are now away. You are no longer away. congratulations you guys passed the test you both win a cookie You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:50 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep I am officially caught up on Gravity Falls You are no longer away. 5:51 Dragonian King hi lily yay (clap) 5:51 Flower1470 Bill is definitely a character I love to hate 5:52 Dragonian King oh by the way did you hear about no opinions day 5:53 Flower1470 i already lost 5:53 Dragonian King it's okay you can't legally get kicked until you are informed of no opinions day 5:53 Flower1470 i see 5:55 Dragonian King what do you think about it 5:58 Flower1470 very funny You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:01 Dragonian King it being funny is your opinion you failed the test :( peep and will won btw 6:02 Flower1470 that's nice You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:07 Dragonian King you all just lost the game 6:09 Williamm258 why You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:13 Dragonian King because if you think about the game, then you lose and I just reminded you all about the game 6:14 Flower1470 ok... You are now away. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 6:22 Dragonian King hey jony guess what 6:22 Williamm258 hi jony 6:23 Flower1470 Hey Jony You are now away. 6:29 Cfljony22 hey guys You are no longer away. 6:35 Dragonian King jony guess what You are now away. 6:41 Cfljony22 im food good You are no longer away. 6:52 Dragonian King ok * Dragonian King eats Jony ew * Dragonian King spits Jony out in Lily's face you lied 6:53 Flower1470 thanks 6:55 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqtb512gXeg bro jony tell me what you think You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:58 Dragonian King 8/8 7:02 Williamm258 good (laughing) (laughing) (laughing) (laughing) lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL 7:03 Cfljony22 are you aight will You are now away. 7:03 Williamm258 LOL You are no longer away. 7:05 Dragonian King he's losing it 7:05 Williamm258 YES WHY IM NOT NO NO NO LOL LOL LO LOL 7:06 Flower1470 he's got Mable as his avatar, what do you expect 7:06 Williamm258 (laughing) LOL JONY JONY JONY 7:07 Dragonian King I guess the Mabel avatar finally took over 7:07 Williamm258 NO BRO BRO BRO SILLY COME ON SILLY I HAVE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gd25a0ADw44 7:12 Dragonian King you have ketchup? 7:12 Williamm258 GUST FOR YOU 7:14 Cfljony22 right im out i just cant even peace You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:31 Dragonian King dooq You are now away. 7:38 Williamm258 (angry) (argh) (ba) (batman) (blush) (books) (confused) (content) (cool) (crying) (fingers crossed) (frustrated) (ghost) (happy) (heart) (hmm) (indifferent) (laughing) (mario) (moon) (ninja) (nintendo) (no) (owl) (pacmen) (redghost) (peace) (pirate) (sad) (silly) (stop) (unamused) (heidy) (wink) (yes) (rflol) (bawling) (rofl) :O (keelover) (waaah) (excited) (clap) (applause) (bat) (orly) (eyebrow) (sigh) (smirk) (facepalm) (prod) (worried) (trollface) (waiting) (shrug) (saywut) (teehee) (stickfigure) (stickman) (stupidsign) (waitingsign) (chuckle) (wave) (shark) (cheese) (heartbounce) (hug) (grouphug) (downsizer) (twoface) (bambam) (downsizerclaus) (xmasdownsizer) (hmph) (wizard) (frustrated) (candygobble) (donutcannon) (gengar) (hauntedpizza) (evilpizza) (pizzachase) (ghostpizza) (muffineater) (pancakes) (rainbowguy) (yoshibanana) (downsizerhalloween) (party) (anton) (banana) (rainbowbanana) (bananasplit) (bananadrummer) (bananaguitar) (bananaduo) (bananarocker) (pumpkin) You are no longer away. 7:46 Dragonian King (yes) 7:46 Williamm258 (ghostbag) (cookie) (cookies) (yumcake) (cake) (cakerun) (trumpet) (evilpumpkin) bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:49 Dragonian King (clap) 7:52 Flower1470 wow 7:53 Dragonian King will takes after me You are now away. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:08 Cfljony22 lets hope so 8:13 Flower1470 oh boy You are no longer away. 8:18 Dragonian King aren't you glad to have a mini-me as your brother 8:21 Flower1470 ._. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:23 Cfljony22 and in a way Silly could be your brother in law You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:23 Dragonian King *DUN DUN DUN* 8:24 Cfljony22 I dont wana pull out my charts or anything but if Silly's Wills brother then and so is lily that makes... u get it you know what really gets confusing 8:25 Dragonian King what 8:25 Cfljony22 if there are a son and a dad and a mom and a daugther not from the same family and the dad marries the daughter and the son marries the mom 8:25 Dragonian King if the dad marries the daughter I don't think it's legal for the son to marry the mom at that point 8:26 Cfljony22 pretty sure it is well 8:27 Dragonian King I'm not even sure what the son's relationship to the mom would be at that point though 8:27 Cfljony22 , the children would be cousins and son would be uncle and half-brother to the child of father-daughter. Father would be uncle and also a grandpa to the child of son-mother. Mother would be aunt and grandmother to the child of father-daughter. Daughter would be aunt and half-sister of the child of son-mother. 8:27 Dragonian King so he would be marrying his aunt I think or no 8:28 Cfljony22 yes and cousin i think 8:28 Dragonian King wait I'm confused again 8:28 Cfljony22 wait no what heres the solution everyone stays single 8:28 Dragonian King great idea 8:29 Cfljony22 the four of them just hang out more often 8:29 Dragonian King you know what's gross 8:29 Cfljony22 i dont want to know 8:29 Dragonian King you know how sometimes single parents end up dating because they met through their kids dating? just think of the implications of that 8:30 Flower1470 ew 8:30 Cfljony22 ... pause 8:30 Dragonian King do you need an explanation 8:30 Cfljony22 no i get it unfourtunatly 8:31 Dragonian King so yeah they get married, and suddenly boyfriend and girlfriend turn into brother and sister so let's hope they stop dating at that point 8:32 Cfljony22 thats one way to seperate them 8:32 Flower1470 lol 8:33 Dragonian King true then again if they were together long enough to get married then the kids probably broke up by now which would create a very awkward relationship we have really weird discussions here 8:39 Flower1470 that's what makes us awesome Speaking of, I need your opinion about something, Silly 8:40 Dragonian King alright 8:40 Flower1470 Toontown Wiki is dying 8:40 Dragonian King ooo 8:41 Flower1470 We're considering every option without allow TTR discussions What would you think of enabling chat again? 8:41 Dragonian King sure why not I mean, the only reason it went away was to encourage people to go to TTK right? 8:41 Flower1470 Yes We would need full-time chat mods tho 8:43 Dragonian King oh I guess that's a problem considering you and Peep are pretty much the only regular users now I think 8:43 Flower1470 For the most part Wikia doesnt have a timer like TTK did so it's not like we can keep it open from 3-9 when we're mostly available 8:46 Cfljony22 you know this wouldnt be a problem if we had skype 8:46 Flower1470 The rules would have to be strict and spammers would be constant, and idk if i want to subject myself to that 8:47 Dragonian King we're not talking about that right now 8:48 Flower1470 I keep going back to when I first joined I joined chat as soon as i got there and Flying showed me the ropes immediately The community doesn't have that connection anymore ooo Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:51 Dragonian King sorry internet died well is there any community TO have a connection 8:55 Flower1470 we get 6-10k views everyday not sure how accurate wikia's count is tho 8:56 Dragonian King you mean 6k-10k right because if not that's a really big range lol 9:01 Flower1470 yes i meant 6,000-10,000 9:02 Dragonian King it's weird that so many people visit yet so few edit then again nothing's happened in 2 years so there's not much to edit i suppose 9:05 Flower1470 6,410 pages were viewed yesterday 9:05 Cfljony22 fascinating 9:09 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:09 Flower1470 bye Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015